Catheters, surgical probes and related probe devices (collectively referred to, hereinafter, as "medical probes" or "probes") are used today in diagnostic and therapeutic medical procedures that require surgical or minimally invasive access to target tissue areas within interior regions of the body. During these procedures, a physician locates the distal end of the medical probe at the target site by, in the case of a catheter, steering the medical probe through a main vein or artery (typically, the femoral vein or artery), or, in the case of a surgical probe, advancing the medical probe through the surgical opening leading to the target site.
The physician then operates the medical probe to activate a functional component mounted at the probe distal end, thereby providing therapeutic treatment to and/or diagnosis of the interior region. Due to the potential of passing any of a variety of dangerous diseases from one patient to another, prudent consideration dictates that the reuse of such probes should be prevented or, at the least, minimized. Typically, medical probes that are re-used are sterilized between uses to kill any disease-causing agents and to remove any tissue that has collected on the medical probe during the previous use. Sterilization of used medical probes, however, is not fool-proof, and oftentimes ineffective when tissue located on the medical probe is not exposed to the full effect of the sterilization process. Thus, even a sterilized medical probe may pose a threat to patients.
Minimizing re-use of medical probes that provide therapy becomes even more critical. During the therapeutic process, it is important for the physician to control the therapeutic component at the probe distal end carefully and precisely, so that adverse damage to a therapeutic component of the medical probe does not occur. Sterilization of and re-use of therapeutic medical probes subjects the therapeutic component to mechanical, chemical and/or thermal stress, thus jeopardizing the control that the physician may have of the therapeutic component.
The need for careful and precise control over a therapeutic medical probe is especially critical during procedures that ablate tissue within the heart. These procedures, called electrophysiological therapy, are becoming more widespread for treating cardiac rhythm disturbances. When inside the desired chamber of the heart, the physician manipulates a steering mechanism to place one or more electrodes located at the distal end of the medical probe into direct contact with the heart tissue to be ablated. The physician then directs radio frequency energy from the electrodes through the tissue to an indifferent electrode, thereby ablating the tissue and forming a lesion. If the electrodes or the electrical wires connected thereto are worn or faulty, however, ablation may be ineffective and, in the worst case, may cause charring of the heart tissue.
Preventing or limiting re-usage of medical probes, while still allowing legitimate use of these probes, is made difficult by a possible scenario wherein the physician uses the medical probe, temporarily disconnects the probe from the control unit, and reconnects the probe to the control unit to continue the procedure. Thus, there is a danger of deeming the continued procedure to be re-usage of the medical probe, which may result in the probe being rendered prematurely inoperable.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved medical system for minimizing the re-usage of medical probes, while still allowing legitimate use of these probes.